


The First Day of Spring

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of Spring

Gotham sprawled like a glittering blanket of jewels at their feet.

"Tomorrow's your birthday," said Batman, apropos of nothing.

Dick nodded. "The first day of Spring, too," he said lightly.

Batman's eyes remained fixed on the city below them. "Is there anything...you would like?"

It had been a long time since he'd smiled so easily. "Batman," he said, "You came back. What more could I possibly ask for?"

Bruce didn't answer. He cleared his throat. "We should go," he said, and shot his grapple. Nightwing laughed and shot his own, swinging joyfully out into the darkness next to his partner.


End file.
